skylanders_fanfandomcom-20200213-history
Skylanders: Villain Squad
Skylanders: Villain Squad '''is a new Skylanders game created by Thibo1102. It takes place in the Magic Mirror Dimension, were the Skylanders are evil and the villains take the Skylanders' role! '''Features * Play as Villains! Play as the villains of Skylands! * Trap Skylanders! Trap the Skylanders! Villains Water Element * Gulper (Doom Raider) * Slobber Trap (Series 1) * Brawl 'n Chain (Series 1) * Chill Bill (Series 1) * Cross Crow (Series 1) * Threatpack (Series 1) * Baron Von Shellshock (Series 1) * Lightcore Threatpack (Lightcore) * Outlaw Brawl 'n Chain (Variant) Tech Element * Dr. Krankcase (Doom Raider) * Bruiser Cruiser (Series 1) * Shrednaught (Series 1) * Brawlrus (Series 1) * Trolling Thunder (Series 1) * Drill-X 2.0. (Series 1) * Troller Blades (Series 1) * Lightcore Drill-X 2.0. (Lightcore) * Steampunk Shrednaught (Variant) * Captain Brawlrus (Variant) Earth Element * Golden Queen (Doom Raider) * Chomp Chest (Series 1) * Tussle Sprout (Series 1) * Grave Clobber (Series 1) * Glumshanks (Series 1) * Terra (Series 1) * Drill Horn (Series 1) * Lightcore Chomp Chest (Lightcore) * Red Hot Tussle Sprout (Variant) Magic Element * Mesmeralda (Doom Raider) * Bomb Shell (Series 1) * Pain-Yatta (Series 1) * Rage Mage (Series 1) * Hocus Pocus (Series 1) * Mindscape (Series 1) * Twinkle (Series 1) * Lightcore Hocus Pocus (Lightcore) * Mine Turtle Bomb Shell (Variant) Fire Element * Chef Pepper Jack (Doom Raider) * Grinnade (Series 1) * Scrap Shooter (Series 1) * Smoke Scream (Series 1) * Enfuego Chompy (Series 1) * ??? (Series 1) * ??? (Series 1) * Lightcore Smoke Scream (Lightcore) * Ghost Chef Pepper Jack (Variant) Undead Element * Wolfgang (Doom Raider) * Hood Sickle (Series 1) * Brute (Series 1) * Masker Mind (Series 1) * Bone Chompy (Series 1 * Chickenstein (Series 1) * Snare-aoh (Series 1) * Lightcore Maskermind (Lightcore) Life Element * Chompy Mage (Doom Raider) * Broccoli Guy (Series 1) * Cuckoo Clucker (Series 1) * Shield Shredder (Series 1) * Sheep Creep (Series 1) * Chompy (Series 1) * Pipsqueak (Series 1) * Lightcore Broccoli Guy (Lightcore) * Steamed Broccoli Guy (Variant) * Riot Shield Shredder (Variant) * Black Sheep Creep (Variant) * Enfuego Chompy Mage (Variant) Air Element * Dreamcatcher (Doom Raiders) * Buzzer Beak (Series 1) * Bad Juju (Series 1) * Krankenstein (Series 1) * Cluck (Series 1) * ??? (Series 1) * ??? (Series 1) * Lightcore ??? (Lightcore) Light Element * Luminous (Doom Raider) * Lob Goblin (Series 1) * Eye Five (Series 1) * Blaster-Tron (Series 1) * Candle Light (Series 1) * Lightcore ??? (Lightcore) * Rebel Lob Goblin (Variant) Dark Element * Nightshade (Doom Raider) * Eye Scream (Series 1) * Fisticuffs (Series 1) * Tae Kwon Crow (Series 1) * Vathek (Series 1) * Lightcore ??? (Lightcore) Notes * No Mab Lobs The reason Mab Lobs isn't here is because he is a villain in the Mirror Dimension, thus explaining his absense. * Dark and Light Have Less Villains Dark and Light have 4 Core Villains instead of 6. Trappable Skylanders Water Element * Gill Grunt (Evilon's Elite) * Slam Bam * Wham-Shell * Zap * Chill Tech Element * Trigger Happy (Evilon's Elite) * Drobot * Boomer * Drill Sergeant * Sprocket Earth Element * Terrafin (Evilon's Elite) * Prism Break * Dino-Rang * Bash * Flashwing Magic Element * Spyro (Evilon's Elite) * Wrecking Ball * Voodood * Double Trouble * Pop Fizz Fire Element * Eruptor (Evilon's Elite) * Ignitor * Sunburn * Flameslinger * Hot Dog Undead Element * Chop Chop (Evilon's Elite) * Cynder * Ghost Roaster * Hex * Fright Rider Life Element * Stealth Elf (Evilon's Elite) * Zook * Camo * Stump Smash * Shroomboom Air Element * Whirlwind (Evilon's Elite) * Sonic Boom * Warnado * Lightning Rod * Jet-Vac Light Element * Spotlight (Evilon's Elite) Dark Element * Blackout (Evilon's Elite) Evilon Element * Evilon (Evilon's Elite) Notes * Evilon Element The Evilon element is the Mirror Dimension counterpart of the Kaos element. Characters * Glumshanks * Moonbeam * Noodles * Barkey * Cap'n Moonscar * Swabbie * Kaos Levels # Ol' Troll Village # Farm Frenzy # Mabu Infiltration # Temple of Trials # Jurassic Island # Persephone's Tree # Ship Graveyard # Drobot's Lab # Escaping Tech Isles # Dusty Desert # Inside the Pyramid # Sea Caverns # Uta-Uta's Belly Category:Games Category:Thibo1102 Category:Skylanders: Villain Squad Category:Collabs Category:GetiniPvZ Category:Blindsighter101